


The good ones always die young

by ShortcakeCrow



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortcakeCrow/pseuds/ShortcakeCrow
Summary: Sucking in a sharp breath, Saihara felt his legs tremble. Surely, he was just dreaming, right? He would wake up from this nightmare anytime soon, have breakfast as always, and brainstorm with the others to find a way to escape.There was no way this was real…Right?





	

Saihara knew he couldn’t expect anything good from Shirogane’s tone, but he had no choice but to follow her outside. If it was a dead body, going by the worst case scenario, they had to investigate if they wanted to survive.

Still, even after steeling himself for whatever was about to come, he couldn’t have prepared himself for _this_.

Screws and tiny pieces of metal littered throughout the courtyard along with a faint smell of smoke in the distance, Saihara hurried after Shirogane, his pulse slowly rising with worry. He didn’t want to acknowledge his suspicions. There was still a chance that he was wrong after all, no matter how much his intuition was telling him otherwise.

As soon as Shirogane came to a stop however, his hopes were crushed, and his mind went blank.

Behind a tree, hidden in some tall grass, laid a familiar body. Covered by dents and cracks, limbs crushed into tiny shards, what had once been the Super High School Level Robot had been turned into nothing more than scrap metal.

Sucking in a sharp breath, Saihara felt his legs tremble. Surely, he was just dreaming, right? He would wake up from this nightmare anytime soon, have breakfast as always, and brainstorm with the others to find a way to escape.

There was no way this was real…

Right?

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he flinched, turning his head to the side to see the concerned, pale expression of Shirogane, as well as the rest of the group arriving one by one. Once he noticed Iruma in the background, he ran over to her without thinking, startling the girl as he almost tackled her to the ground.

“You can fix him, right? With your skills, this shouldn’t be a challenge, right?”

Taking back a couple steps, Iruma stared at him with wide eyes, seemingly trying to make herself shrink.

“Saihara, keep it together! Can’t you see you’re scaring her?”

Momota’s shout pulling him back into reality, Saihara let his arms drop to his side, the others surprised by his uncharacteristic outburst. Without her usual foul mouthed attitude, Iruma slowly shook her head, eyes glued to Kiibo’s body.

“H-he’s far too broken to do anything about it now. Even with my equipment…”

All the color having been drained from his face, Saihara turned back around, walking up to the robot and slowly kneeling to the ground. Ignoring the rising smoke from Kiibo’s ripped wires, he reached out a hand, immediately pulling it back once he touched Kiibo’s face, having received a small shock. Clutching his hand to his chest, he felt his body shake with a silent sob.

Surely, this wasn’t fair.

**Author's Note:**

> me: i need more saikiibo content  
> me to me: make it sad


End file.
